


Christmas with the Bells

by GavinherehasanyoneneesNigel



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, BDSM, Bondage, Choking, Domination, Edging, F/M, Knife Play, NSFW, Physical Pain, Rough Sex, Sub micah, Temperature Play, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavinherehasanyoneneesNigel/pseuds/GavinherehasanyoneneesNigel
Summary: MICAH BELL X JENNY KIRKAU CONTEXT: Jenny survived and married Micah, they have a child called ElsieIt's Christmas Eve, all is sound in Blackwater, only, Micah is expecting his Christmas miracle and luckily for him, Jenny is more than happy to oblige.
Relationships: Micah Bell x Jenny Kirk
Kudos: 2





	Christmas with the Bells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chestburster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestburster/gifts).



  * Snow had been falling hard over Blackwater for days now, the lead up to Christmas exciting young Elsie, constantly sitting by the window and waving at passers by to spread the naive festive cheer.
  * The saloons played hearty songs of praise as coloured lights twinkled across each rooftop and lamppost. Sitting by the fireside mending the one pair of gloves they had for the girl, Jenny felt content in taking a deep breath, the smell of Christmas spices, burning wood and greenery she’d decorated their new house with, filling her senses. 
  * ‘Their house?’ Yes, that's right. Claiming the Blackwater money with the help of a few old friends, Jenny had convinced Micah a house, their own house, would be worthwhile. 
  * But today was different, it was Christmas Eve.


  * Waking up early, Jenny had spent the day in town with her daughter, fast approaching the age of four. Stocking up on food, treating the girl to one early present (in the shape of an oversized chocolate bar her father would undoubtably snatch), and returning home after a snowy, rural ride.
  * Yet, as the day wore on, Elsie was in bed before Micah even returned, too busy tying up loose ends and drinking with his cronies. 
  * Sauntering into the house, Micah’s chuckled something under his breath, sighing cheerily, placing his wide brimmed hat on the table, his black lambskin coat buttoned, still wearing the snow upon his shoulders.
  * “Them boys alright?” the brunette shook her head with a grin at the sloppy other’s state as he clumsily dumped himself onto a nearby chair.
  * “ _MMMm._ Drunk as a Lord, the lot o’ them...not me though”
  * Looking about Micah’s face twisted and tilted in confusion.
  * “Where’s the girl?” 
  * “She’s asleep Micah” Jenny hushed, making her way towards her husband. “She’s waiting for Saint Nic. Remember Micah?....Christmas?.... _ **Tomorrow**_ ”
  * Nodding with a knowing tutt, it was evident in his drunken state the man had forgotten entirely. Thankfully, the small attic provided more than enough space to hide away all of Elsie’s presents which would of course need to be brought down before the sun rose. 


  * “Joe’s still lookin’ for a woman” Micah added with a shifty eyed scowl, knowing how well the two of them always seemed to get along. Not that Mr Bell was insecure, but well, perhaps a little ‘jealous’. 
  * To this, Jenny took a seat rather comfortably on his lap, arms hooked around the blonde’s shoulders. Why he was so uncomfortable with her being nice to others was beyond her.
  * “Well poor him, not gettin’ a Christmas miracle is he”
  * As she spoke, Jenny’s lips curled to a smirk in sensing the other’s hands begin to distractingly wander, fiddling with the blue band of her skirt. Clearly the man also was expecting an early present. 
  * Just as he was getting his hopes up, Jenny stood, a matter of fact look about her as if nothing had happened, as if she was unaware of the obvious bulge within her husband’s trousers. 
  * Ignoring his lost and annoyed look, Jenny continued. “C’mon now, we need to get ‘em presents down, you gonna help?”
  * “That ain’t nice woman. Ain’t nice at all”


  * And so the evening unfolded. The presents were eventually placed under the tree yet a pout never left Micah’s sullen face. Even as he poured another glass for himself after Jenny abruptly whispered a goodnight, taking herself away to the bedroom. This was, perhaps, the worst Christmas Micah could have envisioned.


  * That was at least until he too entered the bedroom, no longer drunk yet tired and fed up in not getting his way, his hopes low and balls aching. Yet the sight before him now. Jenny napping in their bed wearing only a set of lacy black stockings, a single candle on the bedside table adding a flicker to the dimly lit room. 
  * The sound of his surprise was audible enough to wake the woman from her doze as he accidentally dropped his gunbelt a little too loudly.
  * “What's this?” asking, trying to seem as unfazed as he could manage.
  * “Y’didn’t honestly think I'd have forgotten your little treat as well did you Micah?” Sitting up Jenny smiled warmly although this was dropped as soon as Micah began to rush to undo his trousers to which Jenny shook her head simply stating; “All of it”
  * “You want your present? You be a good boy ‘n you’ll get it. All of it.” she repeated in a firmer tone.
  * So rarely was this the case, Micah so enjoyed using his wife as a mere cumbucket whenever the urge took him. But then again, perhaps this one time Christmas cheer was getting the better of him as Micah undressed himself fully, his potbelly proudly on show alongside his half-hard member, already pink at the tip and excited.
  * With this, Jenny pulled the rather confused man to the bed, somehow managing to pin him down with the help of a rather tender kiss. _Mmhm, yes the Christmas spirit must have put Micah in a good mood to allow such a thing_. 
  * His hands resting expectantly on Jenny’s hips, she was straddling him, her kisses soon reaching to his jaw, neck and further down as she gave attention to those sensitive nipples of his, flicking them with her warm tongue while the other was paid attention to by her hand, massaging and tugging enough to cause the man's hips to buck beneath her as she looked up to him, his eyes like that of a hawk, watching and damn near pleading. 
  * “Jenny, c’mon” he added, the closest to a plea she'd hear as Micah groaped her ass. His urge was settled as the woman moved further down, positioning herself and gentle sliding down on his member causing Micah to release a sharp breath as she bit her lip to remain silent.


  * After a moment of becoming used to the sensation, Jenny began to slowly slide up and down on his dick, before very long bouncing comfortably. The sound of skin against skin was audible yet nothing that the animals outside the house could not mask. 
  * Micah’s head remained back on the pillow, every so often his eyes travelling down to watch himself disappear within his wife, yet a soft groan would always return him to watching the ceiling as his hands helped bounce her against him, her round tits jumping with the movement adding to his satisfaction. 
  * As his nails gipped into the girl’s skin Jenny saw Micah’s breathing beginning to hitch, acting quick as her hand came down around his neck, applying pressure to each side, a stern look in her eyes as her movements slowed.
  * “I don't think so Mr Bell. You ain’t coming undone ‘till I says. Got it?”
  * His eyes widening with the added pressure and restricted airflow, Micah only smirked and chuckled, coughing as air returned to his system while Jenny returned to grinding down on his cock, clearly enjoying being in charge, her Christmas present from Micah perhaps.
  * While Jenny was loud, whines, groans and gentle moans she tried her hardest to stifle, Micah, usually confined to merely grunts and the odd groan or cuss, was a mess underneath the woman. Whining like an injured dog, breathy cusses every so often audible, long drawn out groans surrounded the room.


  * “Been good ain’t ya? lets see how long you can last now-” 
  * Removing one of her stockings, the thin material was perfect for her intension as Jenny pulled Micah’s arms above his head, tying them tightly to the bed frame with a smirk as he wriggled underneath her, chuckling in satisfaction, Jenny’s true intensions becoming painfully clear as his cock throbbed inside her.
  * “You’re a cruel woman y’know that? Mmm, ‘n all mine”
  * Harshly grinding herself back down on him was enough to silence such talk for the time being as Jenny reached to the bedside table, Micah recognising what was about to occur within an instant, his face welcoming it with a grin and inaudible murmur.
  * The long candle had burnt down quite a bit after so much usage and with it being lit for so long, was extremely hot. Just the way she liked it.
  * Not testing it on herself first, Jenny held the candle close to her, resting on Micah’s cock yet refusing him movement. Holding it up high, the soft drip, drip, drip, of the wax down upon Micah’s stomach had it twisting and twirling, tickling with each drop as he tensed up, craving what was to come.
  * Teasing him as she let a sudden pour, somewhat closer to him, splashing across his belly and dropping down the sides, Micah’s breathing became more rapid as he breathed through his teeth, hands fiddling with their restraint.
  * His breathing was heavy and tugging at the binds, Micah desperately tried to convince Jenny to move as his hips bucked up stronger with each thrust.
  * “What did I say” Jenny repeated, trying her hardest to look unimpressed, threatening to stop the whole game if he continued in such a way. Watching him wither before her, Jenny was made aware her husband was certainly not going to last very long, time to step it up.
  * A sudden close pour of the coloured wax over those ever so sensitive nipples caused Micah to scream out in pleasure and pain, taken by the shock of the sudden heat against such a sensitive area. The liquid took no time at all to harden in place although not after Jenny had run a thumb through the dripping pool to paint a streak of wax over Micah’s cheek with a near-mocking smirk; “oh ain’t you a pretty sight”
  * Placing the candle back in its place and tapping the hardened wax over Micah’s oversensitive nipples forced his head back with a hiss, a cuss of how dirty a whore she was, or something along those lines. Although as Jenny played with the pieces, threatening to lift them. to rip them away, had whatever snarky comment lingering on Micah’s tongue to be quickly forgotten.
  * Sadistically ripping the wax away, she could feel Micah pulsing inside of her as his eyes glazed, watering up enjoying the treatment he was receiving despite having to be hushed by Jenny.
  * “Y, big baby” 
  * Untying the bonds, and grabbing a knife intending Micah to cut away at the stiffened wax while she patiently sat on his cock, she should have known this plan would never work as a sudden and harsh grip was placed over her waist making her yelp out as Micah’s concentrated and deprived eyes glared into her own, harshly pounding up into her unforgivingly.
  * Knocking the air out of her lungs, Jenny clung onto his shoulders, working down in time with the other’s thrusts, eyes screwed shut, whining and groaning involuntarily, her hunting knife still in hand and close enough to Micah’s face to shave him. 
  * It didn't take long for Micah to finish, his seed shooting up inside Jenny as he loudly cussed out and groaned, the warm sensation welcome as Jenny retracted one hand to work away at her clit, a knife still gracing the other as Micah continued to milk himself throughout his orgasm.
  * Clenching around him with a gasp and a squeal, her own cum coating his cock as she caused her lip to bleed through the efforts of (unsuccessfully) attempting to stay quiet.


  * Throwing the knife to one side for Micah to utilise as and when he had the energy to clean himself up, the two lay side by side, panting and grinning as they looked to one another.
  * “Merry Christmas Mr Bell”
  * “Heh...Merry Christmas, _Mrs_ Bell”




End file.
